


The World's Dues ► Cole Brookestone + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cole Is A Fluffy Mess, Cole Messes Up Big Time, Fluff, Flustered Cole Is Best Cole, Insecure Cole, Lloyd Is Bad At Reading Emotions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: He laughs in a way that tells me that he doesn't believe what he is saying."I'm fine. I've got everything I want, haven't I?"I reach out and set my hand over his curled ones.  "That's a lie."He sighs then."I know."





	The World's Dues ► Cole Brookestone + Reader

_"I want to scream 'I love you' to you over the horizons_   
_But I'm afraid someone else is going to hear."_

 

* * *

 

 

**THE WORLD'S DUES**

**COLE BROOKESTONE + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
